


we’ll be fine, you and i

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, Posted on Tumblr first, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan “Buck” Buckley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: He couldn’t believe his luck. He never imagined he’d be able to have this and now, he’s here. He has everything he could ask for and more in his boyfriend’s arms. Stability, happiness, love.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	we’ll be fine, you and i

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr (buckleysjareau) a while ago, felt like it should be posted here idk! enjoy<3

It’s early morning, the sun just starting to shine through the blinds in Eddie’s room, when Buck wakes. He’s wrapped in Eddie’s toned arms, not entirely under the blanket but he’s still warm in his boyfriend’s embrace. He’s always warm in his arms, no matter how high Eddie likes the air, he’s always warm. 

He couldn’t believe his luck. He never imagined he’d be able to have this and now, he’s here. He has everything he could ask for and more in his boyfriend’s arms. Stability, happiness, love.

_ Love.  _

It’s not a word either have said to the other yet, but it’s okay. They tell each other in the little things they do for each other. Holding the door open, texting to see if the other got home okay, listening to things you’ve heard over and over again and still listen to it like it’s the first time they heard it. They say it through kisses and hugs and every  _ it’s okay, I’ve got you.  _

Eddie stirs behind him, promptly pulling Buck with him as his grip stays tight around him. Buck just smirks and lets himself be moved in Eddie’s arms. 

Eddie groans. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Morning, pretty.” Buck grins and leans down to press his lips to Eddie’s pout. 

“Pretty?” 

“You look very pretty like this.” The sun touches his face through the blinds, sleep still in his eyes, hair a mess made by pillows. Peaceful.

“Well, you look like sunshine.” Eddie kisses his shoulder and tightens his hold on Buck. “I love you, you know.”

_ Did Buck just die? Did his heart just stop? No, it couldn’t have because now it’s warm and beating fast and oh my God, when did smiling so much physically hurt. _

“Babe?” Eddie’s amused voice rings out from beside him, his face probably smug. If Buck’s face wasn’t buried in his pillow, he’d know. “Did I break you?”

Buck groans into his pillow, smiling wider than ever before. “I love you, too.” It’s muffled by the pillow but he knows Eddie hears him when he lets out a giggle. 

“I should hope so.” He kisses the back of Buck’s shoulder again. “Let’s go wake up Chris together, yeah?” 

Buck finally looks at Eddie, and when he does, he tears up. Eddie has tears of happiness in his eyes to match, a smile so bright it lights the room, softness taking over his facial features.  _ God, I love him,  _ he thinks.  _ And he loves me. _

**Author's Note:**

> scream @ me on tumblr at buckleysjareau 
> 
> also if you could leave a comment, i need all validation lmao thanks


End file.
